Na minha mente
by Magalud
Summary: Severus reage ao casamento de James e Lily de maneira extrema. Feito para Halloween 2010. Leia o cabeçalho cuidadosamente, por favor. Atente para os alertas.


**Nome da fic**: Na minha mente  
**Autor**: Magalud  
**Censura**: R por conteúdo muito forte  
**Gênero**: Drama, Horror  
**Personagens**: Severus Snape, Lily Potter, James Potter  
**Spoilers**: era Marauder  
**Avisos ou Alertas**: Primeira pessoa, alerta máximo de fator O_O, AU, violência, mortes, gore, leia abaixo  
**Notas**: Publicado para Halloween 2010  
**Resumo**: Severus reage ao casamento de James e Lily de maneira extrema  
**Tamanho**: 950 segundo o Word 2010  
**Agradecimentos**: Cris betando, como sempre; Lenny, meu companheiro de escrever, minha tia Alice (Cooper) e o lindo Dexter pela inspiração em pleno Halloween  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape e todos os outros personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, a seus advogados, e aos engravatados da Warner Brothers. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com eles ou com a dinheirama que eles ganham com Harry Potter. Bom, é claro que eu aceitaria o dinheiro, se eles estivessem oferecendo.  
ATENÇÃO! Essa autora não é responsável por acesso de menores a essa fic. Por favor, verifique os avisos e alertas contidos no cabeçalho, bem como as restrições legais de idade de seu país. As fics têm restrição de idade por motivos muito claros. Não aceitarei contas de despesas médicas com psicólogos, psiquiatras, hospícios ou manicômios judiciais por causa dessa fic.

**Na minha mente**

Você fica muito bem de vermelho, Lily, eu sempre soube disso. O que eu nunca imaginei é que James Potter ficasse bem de verde. Estranho, ele fica.

Mas não falemos de Potter. Falemos de coisas agradáveis. Do que estávamos falando mesmo? Oh, claro. Do seu vestido de noiva. Eu vi você nele. A coisa mais linda, rendado, apliques de pérolas.

Aí eu sujei. Fiz muita bagunça. Espero que você entenda.

Acho que a sujeira foi apenas minha maneira de beijar a noiva com carinho. Sim, Lily, eu sempre tive muito carinho por você.

Você me magoou profundamente, Lily. Quando você rompeu comigo, alguma coisa se danificou dentro de mim. Aleijado emocionalmente, vi meus maiores temores se tornarem realidade: você se casou com James Potter. O mesmo James Potter que você vivia chamando de babaca arrogante. Magoou, Lily.

Mas não falemos de coisas tristes. Falemos de nosso reencontro, você tão linda vestida de noiva, a aliança no seu dedo tão elegante que eu peguei para mim. James ficou bem de verde, já falei isso?

O curador quer que eu explique, mas ele não entende. Você é linda, sempre foi, e nunca ficou mais linda do que durante nosso reencontro, com seu cabelo avermelhado espalhado no lençol, com o vestido branco, rosas vermelhas na renda branca do vestido, seus olhos verdes arregalados, a boca rosada entreaberta, seu coração arreganhado...

Desculpe a sujeira. Mas sei que você vai entender. Não é como esse curador estúpido, que só me faz perguntas idiotas. Cretino. Mais idiota que esse curador só o Auror que sempre está com ele. Ele não acredita que isso nada tem a ver com o Lorde das Trevas. Será que eles não veem que isso é entre nós dois, somente? Cretinos, todos eles.

Lucius conseguiu me visitar. O dinheiro dos Malfoy realmente abre todos os tipos de porta, até as daqui de Azkaban. Os repórteres queriam me ver, mas ainda não nasceu o dia em que eu falarei com Rita Skeeter, aquela cobra. Até em Slytherin ela é vista com desconfiança. Mas entendo que agora eu seja notícia quente. Todos querem falar comigo, falar de mim. Eu ouvi os comentários do Auror e do curador. Nosso amor ganha as primeiras páginas, Lily. É minha disposição em fazer sacrifícios pelo nosso amor.

Meu amigo dos tempos de Hogwarts, porém, não escondeu sua desilusão. Disse que nosso lorde estava muito decepcionado, que esperava minha participação no futuro que ele tenta construir. Que me importa esse lorde, se ele não conseguiu sequer impressionar você, Lily? Ao contrário: você combate esse lorde ativamente. Então, ele não significa nada para mim. Não impediu seu casamento, não garantiu que você fosse minha. Como Lucius não consegue entender isso?

Às vezes eu esqueço que nem todo mundo me entende como você, Lily. Mas meus olhos não são como o das outras pessoas.

Nos meus olhos, sangue se parece com rosas na renda branca. Fica lindo em você, com o vestido de noiva e as pérolas no cabelo vermelho. E sua aliança linda no seu dedo. Eu peguei para mim. Acho que mencionei isso antes. Desculpe se estou sendo repetitivo.

Ainda estão procurando sua cabeça. Boa sorte para eles, né? Fiz um bom trabalho em escondê-la. Nunca vão achá-la. Mas acho que caprichei mesmo na sua pele cruel. Eu a retirei com carinho, mesmo que ela tenha sido cruel comigo. Agora está toda seca, cortadinha e bem limpinha. Se eu quisesse, poderia fazer algum tipo de adorno com ela.

Começo a me irritar com esse Auror, Lily. Agora ele está me perguntando sobre as moças de cabelo avermelhado na rua. Dei rosas a elas também. Não me lembro quantas rosas ou quantas moças. Uma delas tinha o seu nome. Eu vi na correntinha no pescoço dela, bem soletrado: M-A-R-Y. Aliás, acho que foi mais de uma moça com seu nome. Podem ter sido todas elas, não tenho certeza. Seu nome é mais popular do que eu pensava. Que lindo nome é o seu, Lily.

O Auror agora está irritado. Ele percebeu que o dementador não provoca efeito em mim. Estranho, porque me sinto calmo e contente. Depois de me entupir de Veritaserum, o Auror não conseguiu as respostas que queria. Sou obrigado a rir de quem pretende ser mais esperto em Poções do que eu ou você, Lily.

Droga, eles acharam sua aliança. Eu queria ficar com ela, como um souvenir, uma joia preciosa como você. E o dedo com a aliança estava tão bonito quando eu o peguei. Bonito como você, Lily, minha joia, minha flor.

Mas a sua cabeça eles não vão achar. Afinal, é seu rosto, muito precioso para mim. Eu a deixei no lugar mais significativo para nós: no parquinho perto do rio, perto de Spinner's End. Está lá, embaixo do balanço, uma lembrança da época em que éramos melhores amigos. Antes de Hogwarts, antes de Potter. Você era só minha. No nosso lugar especial. Por isso deixei sua cabeça lá. Mais uma prova de meu carinho.

O curador saiu correndo, como se quisesse vomitar. Ele faz isso às vezes.

Na minha mente, vejo, como se estivessem diante de mim, as rosas e o lindo vermelho. Profundo como meu amor e meu machete, pingando doce nas paredes. É meu beijo na noiva. Pena que manche o lençol, mas é um vermelho carmim muito sincero, pois vem direto do coração. Do seu coração, mais precisamente, pingando na minha mão. Um coração quente e confortador, aquece o meu.

Do mesmo jeito que o meu amor, a mancha não sai do lençol. Ou da parede. Está lá, borrifado por todo o lugar. Lindo em escarlate. Eu rimo escarlate com obra de arte.

Você fica muito bem de vermelho, Lily, eu sempre soube disso. Vermelho Gryffindor para você, verde Avada Kevadra para James Potter.

**The end**


End file.
